Super Smash Bros 4 TRUTH OR DARE
by The Lovely Vocal
Summary: Time to try this again! The administrator is here, and ready to drive the fighters to madness. PMs only.
1. The Nightmare Begins

It was a dark day when Sakurai took a well-deserved vacation, leaving the Smash Bros. franchise in the hands of the fan base. So many new characters, Sakurai's toys now in the hands of the fans... Disaster is sure to come.

It is a dark day for the fighters, but for us, it is the beginning of hilarity and fan's wishes to come true.

The scene took place in a large, silver room, glass windows covering control panels. A lone trio of hosts came through a single door before it sealed up. The first was a tall, long-haired blond man with a slight muscular build and a thick Russian accent. He examined the area, raising an eyebrow. "Impressive. Much like science fiction."

The next, an apparently African-American girl with oddly light blue hair in a ponytail chimed in next. "Keep in mind though, that the Admin here borrowed this from the Vocca." She let out a single sigh and looked to her to-do list. "Okay, we activated the Stadium, so shouldn't we be picking up some trophies?"

At this instant, Vincent opened a large corridor to a truck filled with the fighters: all in their inert, lifeless statue state. Renda and Vincent easily carried them in, an amazing feat due to the dense stone structure. Vincent looked to the driver, concerned about what they were doing. "Are you sure that master Sakurai is okay with this?"

The truck driver made no comment and drove off. Renda rolled her eyes and examined all the Fighters, each fitted with one of Dedede's Timer Badges. "Places, everyone!" Of course, "everyone" only included herself and Vincent, and the Administrator who was watching from elsewhere. Within thirty seconds, all the fighters were glowing with a white shimmer before exiting their petrified state.

Mario, being the figurehead of the group, was first to speak. "Oh no... Did Master Hand sign one of those Truth or Dare contracts again?"

Little Mac, a newcomer, had no clue what Mario was talking about. "Wait, what?"

Mario's Doctor countepart placed a palm on Little Mac's shoulder. "Sadly, it's happened before. Some teenage author cheaps out on fan fiction ideas and decides to act as a hormone-driven genie. Unfortunately, I had to return just before this happened again"

The Villager heard all this and couldn't help but grin. "This sounds fun!" he cheered, only to be met with the panicked protests of Lucas and Ness.

In other words, all except for the newcomers knew what was coming.

Renda sighed before stating, "Sadly, I'm also subject to the requests of the public. Whatever. We actually have a few custom commands for the newcomers." She then pulls out a single list. "Blame the Administrator, not me."

* * *

Palutena and Rosalina: Handcuffs!

Villager: Tend to my garden, peasant!

Duck Hunt: Bring me some fried Combusken!

Wii Fit Trainer: How does it feel, knowing you'll likely be subjected to yuri ships?

Mega Man: What took Capcom so long to let you in Smash?

Pac Man: WHY did Namco think it was a good idea to put you in Smash?

* * *

Upon hearing the list, Rosalina and Palutena broke out in laughter. Palutena, who was laughing more loudly, responded first. "You really think that any mortal binds can hold us?"

"She's a goddess, and I'm a boarder-line goddess. It's like putting a planet in the way of a solar flare." Rosalina followed. "Just cuff us and get it over with"

At this moment, Renda connected the cuffs from Rosalina's right hand to Palutena's left. Their smile diminished as they tug away from each other, strength alone failing to separate the two. At this point, Palutena used a small, compressed beam of light to burn through the chain to no avail. Rosalina attempted at having her Luma try breaking it, failing miserably. "What is this diabolical contraption!?"

Renda simply smiled at their predicament. "Even here, Nintendo nerfs you for the sake of game play. To make matters worse for you, those handcuffs are made of solidified data, the same as Porygon. I think that the Administrator just condemned you to a while of being rather close"

Rosalina looked down in shame. "I should not have tempted her"

Vincent looked over to the girls and shrugged. "Could be worse. Boss could have made you conjoined sisters. Now, Villager, just head through east door and bring watering can. Whatever you do, no not make physical contact with Administrator. Do not even look at her"

The Villager's smile vanishes upon hearing this. He cautiously made his way to the door, and it sealed back up after he left. A scream is heard from through the wall a few seconds after him. Vincent cringed immediately. "He found garden..."

Renda then looked to Duck Hunt. "Now, boss is craving some fiery chicken. So, grab her some wild Blaziken, got it?"

The dog simply laughed, not knowing what he was getting into...

* * *

The dog ran into the grass, some Ducklet and Swanna fly off into distance, spooked by the charging canine. The hunter accompanying him misses each shot, the dog chuckling at the failed shots. He then proceeds and finds a tribe of Blaziken... only to get launched off screen in a blaze of fiery anger. The Blaziken flips the bird to the hunter and ducks back into the grass.

* * *

Meanwhile, within the office of the Administrator, a silhouette of a female figure attached to a large mass by her hips enters a passive-aggressive state. "Where is my chicken? One cannot expect me to grow without consuming a burning beast..." She reaches beside her and holds up the canine's trophy. "I guess you can't send a dog to do an Eldritch Abomination's job..."

The dog is returned to the primary room, and revived by Mega Man. from the dog's expression, even being close to the Administrator seems to have traumatized him. At this point, Mega Man hoped to dear god he will never have to see her.

Renda, however, didn't care. "I've been working with the administrator for a year. That's not even the worst it can get! Now, Wii Fit trainer, how does it feel knowing that you will be subject to yuri by the teenage fans of Smash?"

She smiled, before giving a flirty glare to Lucina. "Oh, I'm fine, really..." Lucina remained oblivious, for she lovingly embraced her ancestor Marth the entire time. Marth still having tears of pride in his eyes at such a beautiful descendant. The trainer blushed and gave a mischievous grin. "I'm sure that her grandpa wouldn't mind, heheheheh..."

Renda raised an eyebrow. "Vinnie, it seems none of the girls are into you. Good think you don't swing their way, eh?"

"Whatever. Now, Mega Man? What took Capcom so long?"

Mega Man shrugged. "Probably because I was in their fighting games and they thought it was too much of a hassle to put me in Smash. I'm glad to finally be here, though! Do your worst, administrator!"

It was at this point that the Villager returned. "No, you do not want her to! I haven't seen her, but her garden was horrible enough!"

Mega Man's eyes widened. "What? It can't be that bad..."

The Villager looked to him, Ness and Lucas gathering as well. "It is! The vines, the flowers, they all wanted me to themselves! I would have been lost if not for my ax..."

"They wanted to eat you?" Ness said with a look of horror.

"No, it's far worse than that..."

Vincent was apathetic to the Villager's reaction, having seen worse in the Administrator's home and within Russia. "And it will get worse. Now, the yellow ball? The "Paku Paku"? What on Earth made Namco and Nintendo let you enter Brawl?"

"It can all be summed up to the fact that the check was fat" said Pac Man. After thirty-five years of remakes and horrible spinoffs, he ceased to care anymore. "It was a better idea than Disney's idea, 'Ghostly Adventures' at least."

At this point, Renda couldn't help but laugh. "Suck a fat one, Disney! Except for Gravity Falls and Star vs the Forces of Evil, those are actually good"

"I actually prefer Adventure Time" Vincent chimed in.

"Well, it appears we're finished for today. Alright, everyone. Welcome to Hell. Your rooms will appear on request, as per program"

Rosalina turned to face her. "Will I at least be uncuffed before we go to bed?"

"Well..." Renda scratched her head. "You see, the Administrator never made a key..."

Palutena, not as what one would expect from a goddess, was pissed off. "Confound this diabolical contraption!"

* * *

**And so, one chapter ends. I've improved since last time, and found loopholes.**

**Suggestions only accepted through PMs.**

**Characters belong to respective companies.**


	2. Theft, Mind Control, and Crossdressing

The nightmare had only begun for the fighters, and it will only get worse. Their personal rooms were comfortable, yes, and the food was delicious, but they knew that the Master had sold them out. They were condemned to a fate of being mere toys to the fans. They were not given a rude wake up call like other Truth or Dare fanfics make, but the dares to them were all on surprise...

Vincent was still asleep at this point, with Renda training in her shooting range. She had just gotten a large combustive energy weapon (from a friend who will not be told of) and was tearing apart the targets that appeared with little delay. In came a new note from the Administrator, landing on Vincent's face and waking him up. He quickly read it and hurried off to Renda. "Renda! The project is successful! We have sets sent in!"

Renda turned to face the Russian boy. "Already?"

To this, Vincent nodded. "Amazingly, though, nobody tried to use their suggestions on us."

"Oh thank lord..." Renda said, sighing in relief. "So, what's first?"

"Some guy who calls himself a 'Garfinkle'"

* * *

Truths:  
1\. Each Smash Bros. Veterans- What do you guys think of all of the newcomers?  
2\. Sheik and Zero Suit Samus- How does it feel to be your own characters now?  
3\. Chrom- How disappointed are you about not being playable?  
4\. Little Mac- Do you ever take off those gloves?

Dares:  
1\. Everyone- Watch the Robot Chicken clips that were shown at the E3 2014 convention (the ones having to do with Nintendo) (they can be seen on Youtube)  
2\. Wario- Steal Donkey Kong's bananas when he's not looking, then eat them  
3\. Jigglypuff- Sing your infamous song from the anime in front of everyone (I want to see what Jigglypuff will do when he sees that everyone falls asleep)  
4\. Pac man- Eat every fruit in the house

* * *

Renda examined the sheet and sighed. "It is worth noting that Chrom isn't here. Sorry about that" A smile formed on her lips afterward, though. "The others, however, are good to go. Vincent, will you do the honors?"

At this point, Vincent pulled out a microphone. On the intercom, he announced, "All Veterans and Little Mac, please report to the interview facility"

At this point, they grudgingly entered the separate rooms, some having to be carted in as trophies. Once ready, they heard the questions and were relieved that none were too personal. As to their responses, first we'd start with Little Mac's.

"Of course I take off my gloves! How am I supposed to eat and do other stuff otherwise? However, I always prefer to wear some sort of fighting gloves, and MMA gloves work perfectly well with daily activities."

Next up were the counterparts of Samus and Zelda.

"Well, we were always 'our own characters,' except with swift wardrobe changes. But now, it's kinda odd to see two of myself in battle. Especially if the other me is wearing nothing under her armor!"

Sheik, however, had different thoughts on this. "It is actually nice to have a play style of my own, I even get to keep my handsome reverse-trap disguise!"

As to the question on the newcomers, the veterans had this to say.

Marth- "It's good to have my descendant here to fight alongside us. Lucina is a spitting image of me!"

Ike- "Some of the alternate costumes aren't even the same sex as the original!"

Mario- "What is with Namco? Pac Man should not be a fighter! Mega Man, though, I have no problem with."

Pit- "It is so awesome to have my clone here! And my boss? The whole family's here!"

Peach- "It is so nice to have Rosalina here! We could share styling tips, get makeovers, beat up Bowser..."

Charizard- "GRAGH! GUUUURRGH!"

Lucario- "I agree. I don't trust that Greninja."

Ness- "It's so nice to have a new playmate, here!"

Lucas- "Yep!"

More was said, but this is simply the most notable. At this point, all were released into their daily activities. They thought it was over, those fools...

* * *

Several of the fighters were gathered around a television screen, watching the Robot Chicken E3 special. Donkey Kong was watching with his nephew Diddy, both distracted and leaving the refrigerator vulnerable. Wario was slipped a note through a slit in the wall. "Waa?" he cried out as he received it. A mischievous grin spread across his face as he read the command, making his way for the kitchen.

At this point, he met with the other fighter in yellow: Pac Man. "Oi, tubby plumber, what're you doing here?"

"Waa! Uhm, I'm definitely not stealing a gorilla's bananas, if that's what you're thinking!" He then noticed the sneaky demeanour of Pac Man. "How about you? Stealing something yourself?"

"I'm definitely not hoarding fruit, if that's what you're thinking..." A thought occurred to Pac Man. "I didn't see you here if you didn't see me"

"It's a deal"

* * *

It took ten minutes for Donkey Kong to find out who stole his bananas. Only another ten minutes of carnage passed when Jigglypuff got his Dare Slip. At this point, all were put into a state of slumber when he played his song. Donkey Kong awoke to find some more "bananas" drawn onto his face. Palutena and Roalina woke up in a rather awkward position, as well, being confined to each other by the handcuffs. To make matters worse, the Administrator took pictures for her personal collection.

Renda and Vincent had tossed the list in the trash bin, having completed it. "Renda, we have another list from the second Jax Naut, too. This one seems quite vulgar in the second half, though..."

* * *

Falco: Wear a dress  
Fox: Take a picture of Falco wearing the dress  
Wii-fit trainer: Suck off the Villager  
Villager: Have fun~

* * *

"Isn't the Wii Fit trainer a lesbian?" Renda said, raising an eyebrow. "How are we going to make her do that?"

Vincent grinned in response and tossed the note in the trash bin. "We don't! That request is too horrible for her."

Renda smirked in response and added, "Yeah, that would be going too far"

Their plans were for naught, however, as the Administrator heard everything. Within 0.35 seconds they were bound to the walls by cold, metal tendrils. To Renda, this was tame compared to her training. Vincent, however began to panic. The very same voice that traumatized the dog last chapter had entered the room: _"You fools, I've lost my soul long ago! Toying with these fighters is little more to me than causing anarchy among a tribe! I will find a suitable punishment for you two later..."_

* * *

It was within the next three minutes that the Trainer was in a yoga session with Zero Suit Samus. The veteran men knew to never spy on Samus, as she will find and terminate them immediately. Samus knew that the Trainer was checking her out, but didn't care due to how subtle she is. To be honest, the bounty hunter found it flattering.

Another minute passed and the Trainer found that her consciousness was ensnared within her own mind, as if somebody else was at the wheel. "What the hell is going on?" she thought to herself, only to be met with the laughter of the Administrator.

_"Guess who's pulling the strings, babe!"_ the woman said as the body made it's way from Samus. The flirtatious nature of a woman like this would usually be a turn-on to the Trainer, but as with the dog, she was downright terrified. Her struggles were for naught, as the body was fully that of the Administrator.

She made her way to the Villager, who was busy catching bugs in his personal field. He turned to face what appeared to be the Wii Fit Trainer. The woman would have flushed, red cheeks were her skin not a plain porcelain. The intentions of the Trainer were beginning to unnerve the Villager, who fell back against a tree.

The "Trainer" licked her lips and got to work immediately. All to the horror of the true Trainer trapped inside.

* * *

Falco was checking his costumes list, admiring the work of Sakurai. However, a silver tendril made its way to Falco's right heel and began to inject some form of data into his coding. Within seconds, to his horror, all his outfits had changed to dresses similar to Madoka Magica. This of course, included the outfit he was wearing. "What the hell is this!?"

He clearly would rather have been nude, but no matter how much he tried to strip down, the dress seemed to be attached to his feathers. "Oh god... Somebody help me!"

His anguished cries were met with Fox, who was handling a camera. A note had come to Fox earlier, stating that Nintendo Power Magazine had a new tabloid section. The Administrator had offered to release these photos and purchase him a new permanent Landmaster upgrade if she could keep some photos to herself. Falco's ego was destroyed, and Fox only felt bad about his actions after the photos were handed over.

Oh how fun it was, making the bird cross dress and angering the gorilla, discord likely would spread among the fighters, all for our amusement. The punishment for the two hosts has yet to be determined, and hopefully those who read this transcript can find certain ways to do so...

**Do note that all characters belong to respective companies, and Madoka Magica is the intellectual property of Gen Urobuchi**


	3. Welcome to Hell

Since Vincent and Renda had tried to save the Wii Fit Trainer, they knew they were condemned to punishment by their Administrator. They walk into her office, having no choice but to take what's coming. As they enter the room, Vincent was quivering in fear and some maddening aura caused Renda to mutter incoherently.

They stood before her, the Administrator. Her entire lower half seemed to have melted into a massive conglomeration of metal and organic pieces, almost as if her bottom half was a single, horrible tree trunk from a Lovecraftian horror novel. The top of this trunk led to an inhumanly wide pair of hips, soft in appearance. Her waist then seemed to have tightened to almost wasp proportions, before an exaggerated bust was revealed. She had six arms total, and above her thick lips and small nose appeared to be four shining eyes beneath thick locks of brown hair. It appeared that the Administrator was corrupted by such power, and was loving it. Her lips were slightly parted as she spoke. "You really think you can defy me?"

"Boss, you've lost your mind!" Renda cried out.

"Lost my mind? Oh no, darling, I've merely... evolved" Metallic tendrils reach from the floor to the hosts.

"What have you become? They do not deserve this!" Vincent's pleas were met only with a powerful wedgie.

"You can thank Jax Naut for that, and this is only the beginning of your punishment!" She laughed with the demeanour of Rin Kagamine in the beginning of Daughter of Evil. At this point, extra tendrils came out of a crack in the wall behind her and grew teeth all over before wrapping tightly around Renda. "It is so fortunate that the Bocca gave you Healing Factor... Now, as for the final part of punishment, the Sesame Street Marathon!"

A large screen grew from the wall behind her, playing the Elmo's World theme song on repeat. The door closed behind the two, sealing them away. The Administrator disappeared into the floor, ready to appear in person.

"Alright, fighters, welcome to Hell..."

* * *

The fighters were in assorted areas in this anomalous plane, awaiting the next torment or interview. What they got, however, was the Dog running in, howling in terror, trying to get the attention of the fighters. It was Luigi who pulled the old cliche: "What is it, Duck Hunt? Timmy's stuck in the well?"

The dog shook his head and continued barking, but the Administrator emerged from a wall. She gave an evil grin to all in the room, before announcing to all. "Charizard, Bowser, Rosalina, Meta Knight, and Little Mac, report to the Interview Facility immediately."

By the time she left the room, both Mario Brothers had felt an odd mix of desire and mortal terror. The Administrator looked over her list from one who calls himself the Ultimate Spinosaurus.

* * *

Truths

\- Charizard, were you the one to pick your mega, or did Master Hand do so? Have Lucario translate him.  
\- Bowser, how does it feel to have your son and the koopalings in the new Smash?  
\- Rosalina, being in top tier as voted by fans, what are your preferable tactics in battle?  
\- Meta Knight, how does it feel to be not as good as you were in the third Smash?  
\- What does it feel like to be under Mewtwo's Psystrike attack when he uses it?

Dares

\- Randomly select a male and female fighter to kiss just once.  
\- See who can survive 15 minutes in a room with Wario's garlic powered farts. No gas masks or suits, etc.  
\- Greninja, use your tongue to lick one of the fighters, and blame it on someone else.  
\- Captain Falcon wears a diaper.  
\- And finally, Kirby must eat a large plate of dirt. Ten big plates to be exact.

* * *

Lucario and Charizard entered the first room, Lucario ready to make use of his telepathy to speak with the interviewer. He shuddered at the vile aura given off, but knew that turning tail would lead to a worse fate.

"Worry not, my charming canine, I simply wish to ask the lizard about her Mega evolution." It is to note that, as a reptile, Charizard's brain is not able to sense the maddening aura given off by the Administrator. She was, therefore, comfortable with answering once it was relayed to her.

"She says it makes her more distinguished than just gaining a third horn" It is safe to say many fans would agree.

On to Bowser's question, he had only this to say. "Having my sons and daughter in the Smash series has really brought us together as a family! Maybe having all of us in competitive fighting can help us capture and maintain a certain princess far more easily!"

In the next interview, Rosalina and Palutena were still handcuffed together, giving the Administrator a disgusted glare. The Administrator gave a perverted grin in response, imagining what two handcuffed goddesses could do behind closed doors. "Rosalina, honey, as the highest tier fighter in Smash, what fighting style do you prefer?"

Her glare intensified. "It should be clear to you that my Children like to help me in battle."

Next was Meta Knight, who only had this to say:

"At least nobody's calling me 'broken' anymore"

In the next case, Little Mac was called in, reason being that Fighting Types have always had a weakness to Psychic-Type abilities. His answer was three words: "It fukkin hurts!"

The administrator added all answers to her records and grinned. "Now we get to the fun part, you go along now while I deliver the torment."

All fighters were sent out of the room, worried as to what will happen to them.

* * *

Hanging from the ceiling of the computer room, unnoticed, the administrator was thinking to herself. "Hetero can be SO boring, sometimes... but Spinosaur DID request it. Now, whom to pick..." Her eyes scanned the room, until looking to Charizard and Ness. She chuckled to herself at the random ship, prepared to break the minds of all who witness the event. She placed down the TM for attract, signalling the dragon to pick it up. Upon use, the Administrator commanded, "Charizard, use attract!"

The moment Ness was hit with attract, his gaze fell onto the dragon. Her soft features, covered in rough, graspable scales were only icing on the cake to him now, for Charizard exerted a great, comforting heat. "Ch-Charizard..." the boy said to the dragon. "Can I, uhm... get a bit closer? That PK Ice got me really cold..."

Charizard was greatly unnerved until the Administrator tossed Red Thread to Ness, causing Charizard to share the effects of her own Attract. She released a loud, reptilian shriek into the air before swooping in and taking Ness to a nearby storage closet. The strange, loud noises indicated that kissing wasn't the only thing going on.

The Administrator knew she was messed up, but never thought of it as a bad thing. Next, she led Wario to a cellar full of garlic.

"Waa!? ... What's the catch, lil' miss busty?"

The Admin smiled and blushed at this remark. "No catch, just eat as much as you can!"

This was a godsend to the plumber in yellow. He was munching on the garlic to no end, not even noticing the one Radioactive Garlic piece that turned him into Wario Man. Thirty seconds later, Greninja was placed in the cellar with him. High-pitched croaking was heard as the frog tried to pry his way out, but to no avail.

"Oi, froggy. Keep your mits offa mah garlic. Got it?" Wario said as he continued eating. His belly soon bloated with the increased gases, and Greninja knew what was to come...

* * *

After fifteen minutes, Greninja had been reverted to his trophy form, Wario exiting and laughing about the stench left behind. The Administrator dragged Greninja away and revived him. Greninja held a vengeful look in his eye, shuddering at the massive form of the Administrator. The Administrator smiled at the amphibious ninja. "Relax, you only have to lick a fighter and blame someone else"

The frog sighed and uncurled his tongue, leading to Kirby. Oddly, Kirby didn't mind, thinking that Jigglypuff did it. Afterward, they just slept and cuddled in a small, pink pile. Greninja returned his tongue, reeling back in disgust. Kirby, contrary to speculation, did NOT taste like marshmallows.

Next, the Administrator made her way to Captain Falcon. Falcon was busy performing bench presses, having to maintain his manly figure. A single tentacle came out from underneath him to take care of that, however. In an instant, all of Falcon's alternate costumes were given a diaper. "That the Falcon!?" Was the only thing he said before dropping his weight and getting crushed into his trophy state.

When moving on to Kirby, however, it was not amusing at all. Kirby only turned into a ground-type after eating dirt. Sometimes, this stuff is incredibly boring.

"Alright, the next note is from Jax Naut... Ah yes, he decided the punishment for my hosts! Let us see what he comes up with..."

* * *

To Samus and Rosalina: Ultimate staring contest  
To Falco: Wear a tiara to go with your dress  
To Peach: Kick bowser in the balls  
To Mario and Luigi: Laugh at Bowser's pain and bro fist  
To Lucina: Kiss Wii Fit Trainer

* * *

The Administrator entered the room of Palutena and Rosalina, where they still fail to separate from each other. They notice the Administrator entering, giving sharp glares in her direction. "How long do you plan to keep us like this?" said Palutena.

"As long as I feel like it, but I have a job for Rosalina. Samus will be meeting you in the mess hall. Knowing the yuri that the fanbase subjects Samus to, Rosalina moved along, blushing and shivering in fear.

Samus, with her helmet off, was busy devouring a triple cheeseburger, not worried at all. "Hey, Rosey. Sup?"

Rosalina unzipped the back of her dress and sighed. "Let's get this over with..." She said with red cheeks.

Samus just started laughing. "Dude, really? The dare isn't anything like that!" Rosalina's cheeks turned even more bright red as she zipped herself back up. "Didn't the Admin tell you it was just a staring contest?"

"N-no..."

"Well, let's start, then!"

It was ten seconds into the match. Typically, a near-goddess like Rosalina would have no problem with something tivial as a staring contest. But Samus was willing to play dirty, for she said:

"You have pretty eyes, sweetie"

Upon hearing that, Rosalina reeled back and blushed madly, leaving Samus the victor. She ordered a second burger and left the mess hall, laughing.

* * *

"Oh, no, oh Hell no!"

"Come on, Falco, you look so cute!"

Falco stood before Fox and Princess Peach, his costumes reprogrammed again, forcing him into a tiara fitting of a Magical Girl. Peach squealed in delight upon seeing him. "By the name of the Moon, you are the most adorable birdy I've ever seen!"

"Oh my god, Nintendo Power's going to make me SO rich!" Fox chuckled, snapping more pictures of his crew member. They all screamed in fright when the Administrator came into the room, sprouting from the floor between them.

"Relax, babes! I'm only here for the one in the pink dress"

To which Fox pointed at Falco.

"No, the blonde one. Peach." Peach stumbled over, afraid of what might happen. The Administrator only wrapped an arm around Peach's shoulder and said to her in a sensual tone, "Relax, honey, I've actually come to help you with your Bowser problem."

"What?"

"Come with me to my dojo"

Five minutes later, the princess stood before the administrator, a maddening aura filling the room. "You see, I have long studied the art of the cheap shot. Striking the most sensitive parts of the body is an excellent way to incapacitate another, you see?"

Peach thought for a second. "Nut-kicking?"

"That is only a small portion of what I will teach you! Your hips, your butt, that derriere, it is a powerful weapon you have used for years!" Peach blushed at this remark. "I know that a single swing of your hips can break through Bowser's shell. I can imagine that neither grapes nor tacos will be safe from your path of destruction..."

"Uhm, I just want to defend myself from Bowser."

"Fair enough"

* * *

Bowser was waiting at the arena, knowing only that a fight was waiting for him. He looked to a lone spotlight, Peach standing in the center. She made her way toward the Gamera Lookalike.

"Princess, I see you plan to challenge me again? Alright, I'll go easy on-" He was interrupted as Peach's hips swung into his groin, cracking the shell and causing him to keel over in pain.

The strike was followed up by a kick to the jaw, knocking Bowser onto his back. Peach finished by landing the heel of her show on the already existing crack, just about destroying Bowser's manhood. Peach gave a false look of innocence. "Did I do that?"

Mario and Luigi were sitting in the bleachers as the only audience. "Big bro, whatcha think of Bowser's defense?"

"I say that he woulda seen that coming- If he could see his toes!" Mario laughed at his remark, Luigi only stood confused.

"But aren't you big too, bro?" Mario stopped laughing immediately and sighed at his own weight.

* * *

Lucina was busy fencing against Marth, when the Administrator took control of her body. Lilith could only watch to see what horrors the Administrator was leading to...

Ironically, it was the Wii Fit Trainer. _"I've decided I should be nice to her. For now, anyways."_

"Lucina wrapped her arms around the trainer, who blushed deeply. "Lucina! Uhm, uh... That's a bit close-" She was interrupted with a kiss, planted firmly against her. In mid-kiss, the Administrator cut out of the possession and Lucina regained her concious.

"Oh my God, I did not mean to do that!" said a flustered Lucina, pulling away.

The Administrator, after having left Lucina's body, seemed to enjoy that bit of yuri that slipped in. "Oh yes... All we need now is yaoi to complete the picture! Now, it seems that some Writer who Reads has sent in fan mail.

* * *

Loving your story. Have marth arm wrestle with samus, have Lucina stab link in the ass with her sword, aaaannnndddd have Palutena and Ike make out? Pleaaaase? Lol your story is beautiful.

* * *

"Oh, such kind words! It is greatly appreciated, darling. Now, let us schedule the arm wrestling tournament."

Within a half hour, both forms of Samus, armored and Zero Suit, entered the arena again. Marth stood at the other end, terrified as soon as he saw the armored bounty hunter. His response was quite simply, "これは不公平なようではありませんか？"

The Administrator blinked, not knowing nearly enough Japanese to understand what Marth was saying. "Uhm, you can choose whichever one you'll take on, if that's what you mean." Without any hesitation, Marth selected the Zero Suit counterpart. While Samus was slightly muscular looking, at least she wasn't augmented by a robotic suit.

That did not stop her from slamming the prince's arm through the table.

The Administrator made her way next to Lucina, who immediately recognized the one to make her kiss another woman. Her cheeks flushed red as she shouted in blind fury. "You! How could you do something like that!? The Wii Fit Trainer probably thinks I'm gay, now!"

"Relax, I would just like to ask you to stab Link's rear end with your-" She was interrupted when Lucina sliced across the Eldritch Hostess.

That was a horrible mistake. The Administrator grew from the floor again, but with thrice as many tendrils as before. Her smile twisted into a malicious smirk, her eyes shining in great anger. A single tendril reached around Lucina's blade and threw it behind her. The rest swarmed around the princess, lifting her into the air. "You should not have done that, mademoiselle. The reason for the two hosts not being here is that they defied me... But, since you are a contestant, I'll go a bit easier on you"

Lucina's fearful expression softened, knowing she won't have to suffer the same fate as Vincent and Renda.

"To the hall of tentacles!" The Administrator cried out, blushing at the memories she had of "testing" it.

Well, son of a-

* * *

Link was lying face-down in a hospital bed, Dr. Mario examining his bare buttock. A large puncture wound seems to have hit the left side, Dr. Mario looking to the Hero of Time. "You'll be alright, Link. I will have to prescribe you one heart container, then you're all good."

Ike, waiting next to him, cheered in delight. "All right! You'll be fine, Link! Now, let's go get Zelda, and-" He was interrupted by the door opening again. The Goddess Palutena was still handcuffed to Rosalina, dragging her along.

"Palutena! Ow! What's gotten into you!?" Palutena did not respond to the cosmic entity, her cheeks flushed red.

Dr. Mario did not respond well to this. "Palutena, this is an operating room! Please, leave before I-" He was shoved out of the way within half a second, Palutena gripping Ike by the collar and pulling him closer.

Ike was terrified only until the Goddess planted a kiss on his oddly soft mercenary lips. Ike did not resist this contact, for a Goddess tongue-kissing you is kind of a big deal. They continued to make out one a hospital bed, Link being made to sit there with his butt exposed. Rosalina had it worse, however, being handcuffed to one of them.

The Administrator cackled yet more upon seeing this, holding up a vial of purified mating hormones. "If Sakurai never nerfed Palutena for Smash, this would have never worked! Now, I do believe we will finish with a Garfinkel, yes?" She pulled out a final list of dares, ready to inflict Hell upon the fighters.

* * *

Truths:

1\. Lucina- Who is your mother?  
2\. Link and Zelda- Have either of you ever gotten the feeling that you both met before in a previous life?

Dares:  
1\. Donkey and Diddy Kong- Go fight the Great Mighty Poo.  
2\. Palutena- Pour your rejuvenating potion over all of the produce in the mansion.

* * *

"We'll have to skip the truth ones, as Lucina's mother is always determined by the player. And she's kinda busy with the tentacles. That and Link and Zelda were always meeting in previous lives..." She grinned wickedly and made her way toward Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. "Let us skip to the dares!"

Within an instant, the two primates were transported into the arena. The Arena filled itself with vile, brown material, much of it shaping into a massive beast in the shape of a fat male opera singer. It looked down to them and prepared it's voice before singing:

_"I am the Great Mighty Poo_

_And I'm going to throw my-_

Wait, what are you doing?"

Of course, being monkeys, Diddy and Donkey Kong were already flinging feces at each other. It would have been redundant for the Great Mighty Poo to actually fight them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rosalina and Palutena were exiting the infirmary, disturbed at what had happened.

"The Administrator- she injected me with some fluid and I lost all self-control! I am so sorry, Rosalina..."

"It's fine, Palutena" She turned away, blushing. "Hormones and mind control is a harsh combination, anyways" Their conversation ended when a single sheet of paper landed at Palutena's feet. The simple command to pour the rejuvenating potion on the produce was written. Not willing to defy the orders of the Administrator, she entered the kitchen.

"Brace yourself, Rosalina. This is going to get messy" she said as she began pouring. Soon, all of the fruits and vegetables grew to immense sizes, with limbs to allow locomotion, and they began to wreck everything that wasn't nailed down. Rosalina casted a force field to protect herself and the fellow Goddess, but it was a tight fit for them.

Pac Man then showed his face through a nearby door, and grunted in annoyance. "Well, I guess I could go for a snack." He pulled a Power Pellet from a vending machine and entered a berzerker frenzy of hunger, tearing apart the veggies one by one.

* * *

Renda and Vincent, hours later, were released from the Elmo Experience, and were handed cleaning supplies to pick up the pieces. They had learned not to defy the Administrator. They also wondered as to what Hell was given to the fighters.

Lucina, however...

The tentacles will keep her busy until the next chapter unfolds.

**Fighters belong to their respective companies. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. The Great Mighty Poo belongs to Rare.**


	4. Harems, Harems, and more Harems

It was long since the events of the Eldritch Administrator appearing within the confines of the building, but the horror was fresh in everybody's mind. She could destroy all of them with a gesture, but she would never be so kind. Lucina stumbled into the main room, dripping with slime from what she had been subjected to in the Administrator's garden.

Vincent and Renda re-entered the main room, a slip of paper emerging from the ground. As they read it, one could barely tell that some produce came to life and terrorized everybody not too long ago.

* * *

Ness: Walk into a room full of horny Ness fan girls  
Kirby: Use your copy ability on Goku and become super awesome badass Kirby.  
Lucina: Wear a giant banana suit

Fox: Dye Falco's feathers pink so he matches his dress and tiara  
Palutena: Seduce pit and Wii fit trainer  
Rosalina: Adopt Lucas as your child  
Ryu: Fight Pinkie Pie in the Smile music video  
To Villager:... Take Fem!Robin, Zelda and Samus, lock yourselves in a supply closet and go rule 34... and remember: no exceptions

* * *

Since the previous events, Ryu had arrived, not knowing that Capcom had sold him into a fresh new Hell. Roy had also returned, equally unprepared for what lies ahead. Vincent looked to Ryu, and immediately charged up to him. "Ryu? The legendary Ryu? My God, it's really you!"

Ryu stood in place, handling his duffel bag and grinning. "Yeah, I'm the real deal. It's nice to see a fan of mine, really."

Roy, however, looked around in shock. "Wait, this isn't Smash Manor!" With that his sword was unsheathed. "What is going on?"

With a sigh, Vincent stopped comparing muscles with Ryu. "You see, the Master Hands have sold out Smash Brothers to the Administrator, where you will be interrogated and tortured for the amusement of the community."

Renda was in the middle of feeling up the fighter's left bicep, and sighed as well. "Sadly, he's right. And we can't help you because-" The trauma of the event was still fresh in her mind, one could almost hear her mutter "green is not a creative color"

Ryu stayed calm. "What?"

"Nevermind..." she said with a distressed sigh. "But I'm sorry, we can't help you out of this."

Ryu thought for a few seconds, he furrowed his brow and waited almost a minute to think. He then smiled and laughed, patting the blue-haired black girl's head. "Do not be sorry, this will just make me stronger! This 'amusement' you call torture is no worse than dealing with Akuma, and working with Sakurai means I just get petrified if I die!" He playfully ruffled the hair of Renda and Vincent, and carried his luggage to a freshly materialized dormitory. Roy followed, shocked at how calm Ryu was.

Renda and Vincent each watched Ryu's sculpted glutes as he walked off, their glory shining through his combat trousers. Renda turned to Vincent and smirked. "You were totally eye-banging him right now, were you?"

"Do not judge me! You were too, obviously!" he scoffed in return.

Renda gritted her teeth at the thought of the Russian claiming Ryu, even though neither of them have a chance with him anyways. "He's mine!"

During their argument, however, Ness had snuck his way in and taken the note. He read the first dare and grimaced in disgust. He was about to tear it up before a tentacle grabbed him from the floor. "Gya! Let go of me! This is worse than looking Giygas in the eye!" The two ceased arguing as the sheet of paper fell to the floor.

Renda cringed as she read the first dare on the list. "Wait, what is this!?" She showed it to Vincent, who looked equally disgusted.

"Oh my God, we're going to jail..."

"In America, we would. However, this is a pocket dimension run by the Administrator, so we are above any existing laws," explained Renda.

"But... that's disgusting!"

"Do you WANT to go through the Elmo Experience again!?" This time, the only answer Renda got was Vincent picking up the boy and throwing him into an open closet, where portals were already opening to active Shotacon fanclubs. The sounds heard from inside could only depict horrors that cannot be described here.

* * *

In the next room over, Kirby was raiding the fridge-yet again- with Pac Man. The Star Warrior, however, was transported out through a mouth in the floor, to the horror of Pac-Man. He resumed eating, wishing to forget what he had just seen.

Kirby, however, landed in a room with a black-haired, muscular young man: Son Goku. He stood before the pink marshmallow and tilted his head to the right. "Huh, well, you're pretty cute!" He then lifted Kirby off the floor, gave one squish...

And was promptly inhaled.

* * *

Soon came Lucina, who was still attempting to recover from the events of the tentacle garden, who was not in the mood to deal with any more of what the fans have to offer.

Unfortunately for her, some quick changes in costume placed her in the guise of a banana. She shrieked once more, as the Administrator peeked in through the wall, eyeing the banana-girl suspiciously. "Mmmh~ Tasty~"

Lucina was out of the room in seconds.

* * *

Renda made her way to Fox, who was looking over his photos of Falco's forced crossdressing. "Oh yeah, I hope you like these, Nintendo Power!" he chuckled as he flipped through his photos. Renda tapped his shoulder to get his attention. "Oh, yes, ma'am? How may I help you today?"

"Well, this time it'll be a bit tricky, Fox." She pulled out a vial of pink hair dye and continued. "I need you to use this on Falco."

"Feather dye? This is definitely gonna be rough. First we'll have to get him naked long enough for it to work" Renda's thoughts immediately turned to the nude anthro bird.

"Then what?"

"Then someone has to hold him down, make sure he doesn't get out"

Renda then blushed, adding to it. "And then what? You're gonna pour it on him? Like, ALL over him?"

"No, I have to rub it in, get it into every feather, right down to the quill."

At this point, it is clear that Renda is getting a kick out of this. "He's a bad birdy, ain't he~"

"Yeah, he needs a good- ... You're fantasizing about this, aren't you?"

* * *

"Agh! I'll KILL that Fox!"

Peach tried to console the now fuschia bird, still in drag. "Aww, but you look so cute~"

Falco attempted to tear off the dress once more, but it simply regenerated. "I don't want to be cute if it means being plastered all over Nintendo Power like this!"

Rosalina chimed in, still handcuffed to Palutena. "It could be worse. You could be a god, handcuffed to another god. AND have to deal with what's coming next"

Palutena read the note she was given and tilted her head. "Seduce my captain and the Wii Fit Trainer? I see little problem in that, honestly."

"Ahem?" Rosalina pointed to the cuffs binding them. She went along with it anyway, having heard the results of defiance.

Palutena brought her galactic goddess companion with, using her heavenly radiance to draw the eyes of all around her. Her physical form took the form of a less wholesome figure, in order to appeal to the teenage angel and sexually repressed trainer. Her face and clothing remained the same, but she became top-heavy with a wide pair of hips, adorned with plush, thick buttocks. Her lips came fuller, too, which put kissing as the LAST thing on any boy's mind. Even Rosalina was tempted by her hypnotic, jiggling bottom.

Palutena first made her way to Pit, who's jaw dropped upon seeing his goddess. "P-Palutena!? What happened to you!?"

"Oh, Pit, I just changed my form up somewhat. Is it pleasing?" she asked as she jiggled her new endowments. The angel quickly covered his eyes, blushing madly.

"My Goddess, that's obscene!"

"Oh baby... You should calm down! This is an act of 'God' after all" she smirked as she tauntingly said this, then landed a kiss on the angel's lips. Contrary to angelic nature, Pit soon found himself overcome with desire, his mind completely blank to all common sense. Pit continued to kiss his Goddess, but Palutena pulled away. "Not yet, my sweet. Someone else has to join, too!"

And so she made her way to the Wii Fit Trainer.

Only five seconds were needed for her to agree to the threeway. That's what happens when you use godly powers to become irrefutably gorgeous.

* * *

Rosalina walked alongside Palutena, grimacing at how she was forced to be a third (fourth?) wheel to Palutena's romp. Palutena met her eyes with an angered Rosalina. "What? I had to, or else the Admin will punish us!"

"You sure seemed to enjoy it..."

"Like you wouldn't?"

"It would at least be nice of you to invite me!" An awkward silence came between them, broken only when Lucas came in with adoption papers.

"Uhm, miss Rosalina, I have to give this to you..." he said as he handed over the papers. He had already signed his portion. "I-I already have a loving mom and dad back at home, but they want you to be my mother..."

Rosalina wasted no time adopting Lucas, giving him a kiss on the head. "I guess you could have another mother. This place can be pretty lonely, sometimes."

Tears came to Lucas's eyes as he was embraced by his new foster mother.

* * *

"You tell him!" "No, you!" The cohosts were continuing to argue over who had to give the bad news to Ryu.

"What is going on, Renda? Vincent?" He then began to come to a realization and smiled. "It is time for my 'punishment,' is it not?"

Vincent stammered in place, Renda's gaze shifted to the left. "Well..."

"Say no more! I accept this challenge! What is my first struggle?"

Vincent bit his lip and cursed in his native tongue. "You are familiar with the My Little Pony fanbase, da?"

* * *

Ryu soon came into the building's combat dome, he had just spent the past hour striking against a punching bag and standing underneath rushing water. He felt he was finally ready to wage combat against this new foe. He had seen the first episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and came upon the misconception that his opponent could be harmless. As he entered, he prepared for Nightmare Moon, a Manticore, or even the Shadowbolts.

He was instead faced with a famous pink pony. "Hi!" she squeaked with a grin on her snout, her rump shaking as if she was about to pounce.

Ryu was shocked. "Pinkie Pie? They expect me to fight you? Well, I suppose a good spar could be nice. Don't worry, Pinkie, I'll go easy on you for now" he assured her as he entered his battle stance.

He was soon met with the pony charging right at him. "Here I come!" she said as Ryu prepared to simply catch and pin her.

He was soon met with two hooves in the face, shattering his nose. "Agh! How on Earth did that happen!?"

Pinkie simply laughed and strafed around the fighter. "Silly Ryu! Don't you know that Pink Power beats Japanese Martial Arts?" He was bucked again, sending him straight up in the air. Pinkie Flashstepped above the airborne fighter and slammed one of her rear hooves back down onto his abdomen. "Speaking of Dragons and Japan, isn't 'Ryu' Japanese for 'dragon?'" He slammed into the ground and successfully blocked the hooves that came crashing down, despite being met with hairline fractures as a result. "You don't look like a dragon, though, and I know what a dragon looks like! His name's Spike! But I guess it would be pretty weird for a dragon to be named 'Dragon' I mean, you never see any human named 'Human,' do you? I sure as hell never met a pony named 'Pony!' Say, have you ever-" "Shoryuken!" Her ramblings were then silenced by a well-placed punch to the jaw, knocking out two teeth and releasing some blood before she crashed to the floor.

"Oh my God... I was not ready for this... Thankfully, this mare is a glass cannon" He then trudged off to the exit, thinking he had won. Unknown to him, however, Pinkie Pie's Kill Meter had slipped out of "RUN" and past "Super Saiyan" into the "You're Fucked" setting.

He sensed the disturbance and turned around, met with another hoof to the face, swung from the left. His neck almost broke from the impact, pushing him to using what was left of his power. "Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!" he cried as he pulled another of his signature attacks. Each kick, however, was blocked with only a single hoof. Even worse, Pinkie had shown no sign of injury from the Shoryuken that struck earlier.

"A glass cannon? I have no idea what that means, but I know other cannons! The Laser Light Cannon, the standard Pirate cannon, the like, ya know? Ooh! I also own a Party Cannon!" She said as she pulled a cannon from seemingly nowhere, blasting the confetti at Ryu and effectively blinding him. Ryu then took yet another kick to the gut, but grabbed hold and threw Pinkie into the wall. Desperate to survive, he began to spam his most famous move. "Hadouken!"

Pinkie was pushed against the wall, seemingly taking damage from the

Unfortunately, the rest of that sentence had been taken by Pinkie to use as weapon, which she promptly used to bludgeon Ryu into submission, knocking him several feet into the air and striking him back down. "I am amazed you made it this long! I met this little pink puffball earlier, except he had spiked blond hair. He was sure strong, alright! I'd hate to do it to a fellow pink cutey, but I had to kill him to maintain my role as top pink pony!" She then laughed as she charged up a mighty ball of energy, which grew larger than herself, larger than Sugar Cube Corner, and soon larger than Castle Celestia.

Ryu could only scream as it was thrown down to him and flayed the flesh from his bones.

* * *

Luckily, all fighters in the Smash program are only reverted to statues after death. Ryu was seated at the coffee house, traumatized by the fight. "She was a complete monster! Her eyes held nothing but bloodlust!"

"So you were beaten up by a pink pony with balloons on her butt? Now I see how soft Capcom makes you guys!" Dark Pit commented as he laughed hysterically.

"You weren't there, boy! You. Weren't. There!"

The Villager sipped his coffee and looked to him. "Don't worry, Ryu. I believe you. It could be a lot worse, though. She could have gone 'Cupcakes' on you!"

Both Ryu and the Villager shuddered in fear, Dark Pit still laughing at the two and their fear of Pinkie. That was when an announcement on the intercom sounded. "Villager, Female Robin, Zelda, and Zero Suit Samus, come to the main foyer immediately"

The Villager shuddered once again, making his last prayers to Miyamoto. Ryu put his hands on his shoulder and said, "My condolences, friend"

* * *

All four had met with Renda, ready for whatever is to come to them. Renda then ceased pacing in front of the line and looked down at the Villager with a smile. "Today is your lucky day, bub. Ya see those four fine ladies next to you?"

Zelda facepalmed, knowing exactly where this was going. Samus grunted and slipped off her rocket stilettos. "Let's get it over with!"

"Wait, what!?" Robin was the only one who wasn't fully understanding. "You're sounding as if we have to make love to this boy!"

The Villager smirked and led them into a closet. "Welcome to Rule 34," said Samus.

Once led inside, some obvious fleshy-sounding noises occurred. Renda, however, was still thinking of Samus's bottom, blushing at the thought. "Now, Vinnie! Get in here! I got another note for dares!"

And so came a note from the spastic roleplayer friend of the Administrator, a character by the name of Meta Giga.

* * *

King 3Ds: Hate to say it, but you're my main. That means my stuff on you won't be... Brutal. Just don't think we're buds, alright?

Pac-Man: You're annoying. Have a taste of your own medicine, will ya? You will be placed in a pocket dimension where you will be hit by your own recovery for what feels like an eternity.

Duck Hunt: You're also annoying. Your master will be hypnotized into shooting down both you and that bird.

Shulk: ... Marry me or face the body swap. I gotta say, your voice would be VERY fun to manipulate...

Ike: Everyone plays you in one-versus-one. So, I'm just gonna turn you into a kid for three chapters *Poof* :D now you're seven with chubby, squishy cheeks~

Marth: Same goes for you *Poof* c: You're so cute~ *squishes cheeks*

* * *

A feminine Tarzan battlecry sounded through the room before a scythe tore through the space between Renda and Vincent, the hole in the fabric of space and time expelling a brunette with a black cape. Her attempt at a flashy entrance failed, resulting in her face being firmly planted against a wall. She glared to the two hosts and shouted, "If either of you laugh, I swear I am going to steal Shulk's Monado and shove it right up your ass!"

"Nobody's laughing, hun. Now, why did you actually come in?" Vincent asked, arms crossed.

Meta used her scythe to lift herself off of the floor. "Because I talked with the Administrator, and she let me take care of my requests personally! It ain't a truth or dare without me!"

Renda's gaze darted to the right, facing Vincent. "Somebody's got a massive ego..."

She was met with a scythe pressed to her chin. "What did you say?"

"Uhm..."

"Now, about my visit..." she continued. "Without me, torture just isn't the same! It's my trademark, you know?" She took a second to straighten her cape and blow some of the hair out of her face. "Now, let's get started! Bring me the penguin!"

Within minutes, King Dedede waddled in, followed by a small troop of Waddle-Dees. "I feel some evil presence off you... What is it?"

Meta, despite not seeing any good qualities about the King other than his sheer power, spoke up. "Dedede, you have led me to victory time and time again, and for that, I thank you."

King Dedede tilted his head, an amazing feat, as he barely has a neck. "Huh?"

"I would also like you to know that my torture will be less intense in your direction. Good luck, Dedede."

Dedede was unnerved, but grateful. He left with his army after giving his thanks to the girl.

* * *

She then came to Pac Man, who was of course raiding the fridge. It was 35 years of being a game star, and he had been in a rut the entire time. He was soon faced with Meta, standing above him with her scythe. "Oh no, another fan angry that I got in?"

He was promptly sliced in two.

When he opened his eyes, however, he found himself not in his trophy state, but trapped within a Cube of Force. He attempted to kick, punch, and bite his way out, but all attempts were futile. Three lines of pellets lined up across the X, Y, and Z axis of his body, and he immediately knew the horrible fate that shall befall him.

* * *

The canine was sniffing through the field, seeking ducks to disperse for his masters. He instead came across Meta, who stood above him wearing a cloak of thorned vines and brandishing her scythe. The negative energy emanating off of her was thick enough to give a crackling black lightning, causing the dog to flee on sight.

Meta chased him further and further, slicing the grass and causing tremors wherever she struck the ground. A hell mouth opened beneath the dog in mid-jump, spitting fire and launching the dog further. Soon he escaped Meta, exiting the field.

He soon met with the barrel of his owner, not knowing that Meta had brainwashed him beforehand.

* * *

"Shulk, baby..." Meta cooed as she approached the sword fighter. "I have a proposal for you!"

"No, girl, I will not marry you." Shulk seems to have automatically known what Meta was to request, having dealt with fangirls before.

"Figures, you'd say that..." MetaGiga said with an evil grin. "This is why I have plan B!" A single shadow connected between their foreheads, and their expressions were immediately exchanged.

Meta gave a look of worry. "What did you just do to me?"

"Well, my darling, I simply took your body for a spin!" She then took her smartphone and took about five selfies, then shuddered in fangirl arousal upon seeing them. "So hot..."

"Give me my body back!"

"As soon as I am done having my fun!" she laughs as she runs off, about to make herself an "I love you, Meta" ringtone.

* * *

Meta soon had her fun, and was about to exit through the portal she newly opened.

"Well, that was a mess." said Vincent.

"It could have been worse. The Administrator could have gone mad and fused everyone together in pairs." Renda added.

Meta cringed upon hearing that. "At least I came here. Oh! One more thing, can you call in the Fire Emblem Four?"

Within minutes, they came. Roy was worried as to what he had returned to, Marth was prepared for any possible yaoi, and Ike was trying to conceal his fear. "Ike, Marth, step forward." They gulped, expecting the worst...

But were turned into children. Ike stared down at himself in shock. "Where are my muscles!?"

Marth covered himself. "As if I need anything to make me look more girly."

Meta simply squealed and hugged them. "You are so adorable!" she cried as she pinched their cheeks. She made her way to the portal. "I may be back, everyone. And you two are gonna be like that for three chapters. Good luck!"

As she left through the portal, the two were left silent, until Ike chimed in.

"... Think we can get a sweet view of Samus from down here?"

"Shut up, Ike"


End file.
